Captain Jetlag
Captain Jetlag is a character which first appeared in the Bump in the Night, episode "Journey to the Center of the Lungfish." He is one of the many Silverfish characters, and is voiced by Jim Cummings. Appearance Captain Jetlag is a yellow silverfish that is dressed like a pirate. He has a grey beard, a wooden leg, an eye patch and a hook. He also has an anchor tattoo on his arm, which is a symbol of "sailing folk." Role in the Series Captain Jetlag is a pirate Silverfish, his ship was swallowed by the Lungfish, which he believes is a "whale". Molly Coddle, Mr. Bumpy and Squishington meet the Captain inside the Lungfishes stomach where he first attacks them. The Silverfish Pirate claims that the trio have come to ravage his vessel and demands to battle. The Pirate wants to fight them but he then accidentally punches himself in the face and blacks out. The Captain wakes up facing the trio, Molly tells him that they are not pirates. Captain Jetlag still doesn't trust them, Molly tells Squish to show him his anchor tattoo (which is actually ironed on) and the Captain welcomes them, thinking to be sailor folk. The Captain also appears to be delusional, believing that the Lungfish is a whale, Squishington tells him that it is a Lungfish, not a whale. The Captain learns this and mutters to himself no wonder he couldn't find the spout. When they are attacked by a giant Squid, the delusional Captain sees the Land Squid, believing that it's the great whale coming back to finish him off. They began to set sail through the intestines, but got caught in it's digestive tracks. As Bumpy, Squishington and Molly got out of the Lungfish with a giant gum bubble, Captain Jetleg says farewell to his friends and he wants to go down with the ship. Molly tells the Captain that "fool hearty bravado isn't necessary", Molly tells Bumpy not to take off yet but he accidentally drops the rope and it's too late. As they float away, the ship is destroyed and the Captain slowly goes down with the ship, where he is assumed to perish. He was spat out at the end by the Lungfish when he was having a tongue blowing out standoff with Bumpy. The Captain is reunited with the group and is surprised that he is alive, Bumpy tells the Captain to "never underestimate the value of a good taunting". Bumpy then takes a deep breath and blows out his tongue, Molly, Squish and Captain Jetlag then join in and they all start blowing out their tongues together, ending the episode. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.53.20 am.png|Meeting Captain Jetlag Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.53.37 am.png|Captain Jetlag beleiving the trio have come to ravage his vessel Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.53.55 am.png|Captain Jetlag wanting to battle Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.55.17 am.png|The Captain aiming his cannon at the trio Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.56.01 am.png|Close up of the Captain's face Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.56.21 am.png|Captain Jetlag is angry Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.56.38 am.png|The Captain pushing the cannon out of the way Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.56.45 am.png|The Captain losing his balance Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.56.52 am.png|"Drat" Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.56.59 am.png|The Captain falling off the deck Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.57.08 am.png|The Captain landing on the trio Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.57.35 am.png|The Captain thinking that the group is trying to gang up on him Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.57.53 am.png|The Captain wants to rumble Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.58.01 am.png|Captain Jetlag Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.58.09 am.png|The Captain wanting to fight Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.58.16 am.png|The Captain accidentally punching himself in the face Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.58.22 am.png|The Captain knocking himself out Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.59.12 am.png|Captain Jetlag without his eye patch Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 10.59.19 am.png|"How can I know I can trust you?" Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.00.49 am.png|"Why, blow me down" Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.01.02 am.png|"You be sailing folk" Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.01.09 am.png|close up of his anchor tattoo Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.01.16 am.png|The Captain welcoming the group Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.01.23 am.png|The Captain giving the group a hug Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.01.47 am.png|Molly introducing her friends to the Captain Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.02.41 am.png|The Captain saying he was also swallowed by the "Wheezing Beast" Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.03.10 am.png|Captain Jetlag claiming he was swallowed by a "whale" Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.03.17 am.png|Captain Jetlag saying the "whale" swallowed him whole Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.03.44 am.png|The Captain after Squishington told him that the whale is a Lungfish Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.03.59 am.png|"No wonder I couldn't find the spout" Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.04.14 am.png|The group being shaken up as the stomach rumbles Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.04.20 am.png|The stomach is quaking Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.05.05 am.png|Captain Jetlag leaping aboard the ship Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.15.04 am.png|(the wires are showing) Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.05.23 am.png|The Captain helping Molly aboard the ship Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 11.13.22 am.png|The Captain helping Squishington aboard the ship Screen Shot 2015-11-16 at 8.48.18 am.png|Captain Jetlag sailing the ship down the tunnel Screen Shot 2015-11-16 at 8.48.45 am.png|"man down the mailboxes, batten down the sheep" Screen Shot 2015-11-16 at 8.51.01 am.png|The Captain getting out the emergancy hammers Screen Shot 2015-11-17 at 11.47.42 am.png|The Captain steering the ship while Molly is being the look out Screen Shot 2015-11-17 at 11.48.19 am.png|Molly telling the Captain to turn the ship around Screen Shot 2015-11-17 at 11.48.46 am.png|The Captain going mad, saying he wants to hunt down the "whale" Screen Shot 2015-11-17 at 11.49.50 am.png|The Captain and Molly fighting over the steering wheel Screen Shot 2015-11-17 at 11.50.16 am.png|Molly pushing the Captain into the emergency chest Screen Shot 2015-11-17 at 11.53.17 am.png|Molly opeing the chest, saying that the Captain is okay Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 8.48.14 am.png|The Captain in the chest Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 8.51.00 am.png|"Holly Harryhausen" Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 8.51.25 am.png|The Captain believing that the "whale" has come to finish him off Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 8.54.34 am.png|The Captain saying that they are doomed Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 8.57.41 am.png|The Captain, Molly and Squish helping make the bubble bigger Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 8.57.47 am.png|The Captain helping blow the bubble bigger Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 8.58.29 am.png|The Captain grabbing the empty treasure chest Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 8.59.06 am.png|The group tying the treasure chest to the mast Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 8.59.50 am.png|Squishington asking if the Captain is coming too Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.08.34 am.png|The Captain deciding to stay behind Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.08.40 am.png|The Captain saying farewell to his friends Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.08.48 am.png|The Captain saying he is going down with the ship Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.08.54 am.png|The Captain being dramatic Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.09.08 am.png|Molly telling the Captain that "fool hearty brovardo" isn't nessesary Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.09.40 am.png|Molly telling Bumpy not to let go of the rope but it's too late Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.09.48 am.png|Bumpy saying he doesn't know how to control this thing Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.09.56 am.png|Captain Jetlag watching his friends float away without him Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.10.04 am.png|Captain Jetlag preparing for the end Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.10.11 am.png|The Captain going down with the ship Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.10.17 am.png|Captain Jetlag slowly sinking Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.18.45 am.png|The Lungfish spitting out the Captain Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.18.53 am.png|The Captain rolling away Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.19.00 am.png|The Captain reunited with Bumpy and his friends Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.19.09 am.png|The Captain realizing that he is saved Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.19.17 am.png|The gang happy that the Captain is alive Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.19.26 am.png|The Captain asking how is it possible Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.20.13 am.png|Bumpy blowing his tongue at the Lungfish Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.20.28 am.png|Molly, Squish and Captain Jetlag joining in Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.20.43 am.png|The group of friends blowing out their tongues Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.20.58 am.png Category:Characters Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters